Another Cold Day In The Summer
by LolliAlice
Summary: This is an extremely short story conglumerizing of sectors of the mans L Lawliets past and his introduction to Near [Nate River]. This story was orginally formatted for a school documenture, so it is suitable for most ages, with exception to complex details. I may write a full story about this, so if you like it, please tell me if I should try writing a full fan fiction. Thanks.
1. Part One Another Cold Day

I missed****him so much. The way his platinum hair shone the sun, which had been as bright as his demeanour. Even when it was winter, the pouring snow had blended in with his hair.

My body felt so cold today, as if the midst of an absence was calling to me. I continued to stir the antique spoon in my light brown, sugar coaxed tea. The momentum of my two bony, pale, fingers barely holding the spoons tip began to cycle faster and less cautiously to the thought of his little mind scrambling and body in the state of exhaustion. I suddenly stopped, feeling watched .

"Watari." I made my voice low but but firm.

"Yes, L?" Wataris' voice was elegant, matching his butler-like appeal.

I stretched my hand out and pulled my fingers apart.  
"Would you be able to get a fax of that little boys picture?"  
That mere 'little boy' was yet to be the future successor to the name L, one of my aliases known as the best detective in the world.

"That wouldn't be necessary, he is being brought here so you can confront him in person." He bowed slightly, in a sign of respect.

"I see.." I gently began slowly stirring, the sound of the spoon and teacup hitting against each other were like bells going off in a memorial.

"May you leave the room Watari? I would please like some time to clear my mind before he arrives." I murmured the last few words, keeping more attention to the tea clinking noise.

"As you wish." My spoon was turning at a slightly faster pace, blending a rhythm with the sound of Wataris' feet walking out of the room.  
Now the sugar cubes crammed into the tiny tea cup reminded me of that boy too, he was my only brother, my only friend. Small flakes of sugar escaping from the cube and turning to a sugary dew on the tea surface, reminsing me that every time I would try sharing my version of tea with my brother it was so syrupy he would gag it up freqeunty, but watch me drink it with envy.

On one Winter day, when both of our skin shined luminously compared to the dark sky, also lit by a path of trees covered in multi color lights, was one of my last days with him- it wa the perfect infamous winter day you would expect.

I had let go off the spoon, a small splash of tea stained my white, long sleeved shirt. I sat with my knees surfaced to my lower chest, and holding my shins since it would help maintain my reasoning abilities. The moment one toe touched the tiled floor, a cold surge made it's way through my body.  
I walked hunched over and one finger placed at the tip of my mouth, going over to a small, dark wood jewelry box with a blue rose design at the top. When opened, there was a photo of me and my brother, holding hands that were covered with many layers of clothes while in the background it was pitch black with dots of white were scattered all over the setting, even some of it had made its way to my jet black, spiky hair. Just the sound of the old photo being fumbled between my two fingers had be almost sullied version of his joyous laugh in that photo.  
I knew that every year around Christmas he would get so excited since he had a habit of wearing hats everyday, so when there was a time that boy could go around outside in his Christmas hats it made him so enthused to see other kids wearing hats too.

I wouldn't dare to think for a single second that this new child destined to be the successor to L would replace Far. Then again it was never never intended for me to grow attached to this boy. My fax machine suddenly blurted on the other side of the room as I noticed a piece of paper coming out.  
I carefully put the photo away and rushed over the machine, the fax text said, 'L, it turns out to be that the new L is still at the base. I sent a photo of him though in this fax so you could a good look at him.' By the time I was finished reading it, the photo was half printed out to reveal a boy wearing light colored pajamas, his skin looked pale. His face came out slowly, I almost thought it was an illusion of the eye to see he also had white hair and greyish, marine, eyes that beared a lonesome grimace. At the fax bottom, more text had said 'I hope you don't mind his white hair- it was turned that color in a traumatic experience. I will be able to bring him to you to introduce you two and so you get to give him his surname for now.  
My eyes had felt flared, it was as if my brother, Far, had been back, why... He was Near. That was the perfect name, Near. While pacing to the door I had the photo of me and Far crammed into my pocket,thinking, maybe this new child will be him, and I was given a second chance. A second chance to be a better friend, a better start all over again.

-


	2. Part Two Arrival

- Part Two Arrival

My mind was distraught. Now the only image of that boy was engraving himself in my mind. Near, even before meeting you, you managed to make a fool out of myself. You had the ability to awaken the ignorant side of me, grown anxious in a quite confused sense and witness your arrival. However, you did not appeal to me in any strong senses beyond neutrality. It was so hard to relieve myself now of this sudden upbringing. It didn't help either that any passers by in the lobby would gaze upon myself as if they had just seen a beast before their eyes.

They were right; I was a horrible beast. The corrupt actions that lie in my daily activities, my lies that lay barren, an untold past that may lay within ashes. I could only make amends for everything with my gift. Those solemn memories would represent myself much more so if it weren't for that gift, yet no matter how disturbing, my duty is to leave those days silent, sullied, never to be in the waking eye again. Hopefully, you will be forgiving enough to see the blissful side of me.

Although, from looking at your weary eyes, it was given we may share a bond. I somewhat hoped that you would understand not being subject to those people. It makes me feel guilty... Already thinking of how to teach you when it is never intended for us to grow into one.

I don't want to force you inside my miserable cage your whole life. Then again, I'm sure you could understand. Drawing my attention away from the lobbyist and visitors awing at me, there was a slight vibration to the side of my pocket. I delicately pulled my phone out, slightly sticky from the hard caramel candies I put in there earlier. Opening the phone, is saw a message.

CONTACT: UNKNOWN

00:00:00:56

-  
That was Watari. He had a stop watch triggered to set off to about a minute to his arrival, then sending it to my cell. The people surrounding me took a small flinch, watching my actual movement. The way my back hunched over, the bags leaning over my coaly absent eyes, and greasy jet black bed hair. I was in quite vulgar shape for a child my age. I had to fight the urge to bear a small grin from being excited of my first contact with the boy. I looked down until seeing that my bare toes hit the door edge, looking forward to observe the image of a white truck, with no doubt had been holding Near.

Near and Far. I'm so glad you finally decided to come near me, Far. I knew you had to come back. There could be no way our compelling story would simply end to watching our father pull you away by the shirt, countless tears raining down your crimson the first time in my life, I felt it. Anticipation, sorrow, longing, I grew up as one little tear that went astrone to the bottom of my cheek relinquished the falling of my childhood. I know we would meet again someday. All of my love went to the only person that bothered to love me in return. After hearing some stirring lurking withinst the crowd again, I let out a tore sigh, opening the door and holding onto the van handle, even before pulling away, Watari cautiously opened it, in their was mainly just empty except for in the front which had seats, and in the back had been a few specialist surrounding a pile of blanket.  
"L, you may come in."  
He pulled out an evony white glove, I grasped gently unton it until my soles surfaced to the vans black carpet. I immediately ran over to the pile of blankets, a small amount of pale hair had poked out. It was Near.  
"He's awake. But be aware that he hasn't answered to any of us yet, whom he also refuses to move his whole body out of the blanket." Explained one of the specialist, as the car began to move slowly.  
The blanket was light maroon, it looked slightly festered. There was a small tag poking to the side, a heart was stitched on to it. His adorable small fingers were now slowly creeping out of the top edge, you could feel the trembling sensation that boy felt. Dazed, I collapsed to my knees in ease- no longer even blinking for a moment. The thumping of my heart filled my ears, my muscles grew weak and tarnished while slowly slithering forward, it took maybe a about a minute of hesitation until I finally touched the blanket surface, rough, yet cozy. It had it's own luring sensation that made you want to curl up into it.

His small rib cage had virtuously expanded every time he breathed, it was as he had been in a distress. The exhalizations he made wouldn't warm the blanket; for some reason it would colden it. After another few seconds of specialist violently taking notes, the boy began to slightly coil his body and moved his fingers to his deranged hair, twirling through them and forming small locks. He wanted to crawl out, alone. I guess now that the removing his lock would be quite difficult.

The exuming temptations of mind could no longer hold back; I let out a rare small grin of despair and morality, grasping the blanket more heavily. He more rapidly began to remove the blanket, sitting now up with one knee directed in the air and one on the ground. He looked up, the abyss you could explore in those endless pupils of a dim, shadowy, blue, fog.  
He gave me almost full access to him, the lock still lay at his hidden feet.  
"Give me my name, please. If you answer right, then I'll let you see the inside of what's in the blanket." He whispered, very firmly and sliding pitches constantly.  
I looked up, no longer in a glorious grin.  
"Near.. You are no longer Far. You are Near." The specialist suddenly stopped taking notes, giving me a confused glare.  
Near tilted his head to the right, the corners of his lips only curled.  
"Near?.. I guess so."  
He grabbed the blanket, it showed a small velvetine dragon, slumped to the side. The surface of it was a deep brown, almost red. Small golden streaks ran down it, along with a line a stitching along its stomach. Its eyes shone a gorgeous shade of hazel, the green had rung amongst its appearance, though.  
"Are you thinking about what's in there?" He questioned, more in a phrase of sentence.  
"Yes. I do not quite feel the eradication to open that plush, though." My reply was firm.  
He smirked again. My startled anticipation with him had been tazed. I now felt the pressure to work in unlocking his lock, cooperating with him and reunionizing my past in the future. If my forbade actions are to never be forgiven, I will do it. I am 'ought to one day locate the key and prevail my own peace.  
"I'm the only person in the world who knows how to unlock that stuffed animal and find my ultimate secret.."  
"...But if you are able to find the key then.."  
He wrapped his fingers around the plush.  
"..I guess you are worth knowing."****


End file.
